Inojin x Boruto
by rraannddoomm ppeerrssoonn
Summary: An adorable love story full of all the yaoi things that you guys need next chapter coming soon


Chapter 1: Meet and Greet

"Boruto, Inojin's here!"(Himawari screamed from the front door.)

"Coming"(Boruto said.)

Boruto rushed down the stairs to greet his friend.

"Hi Inojin, how are you?"

"Hey Boru-Chan i'm good how are you?"

"I'm good thanks, please come inside"

"Thanks"

As soon as Inojin put his foot on the floor inside the house Hinata (Boruto's Mum) ran out of her room and said "Himawari get in the car its the emergency! "

"Okay, but what's the emergency?"

"Well... We have to go help your dad with the Genin exams, well not help but par-ti-ci-pate in it"

"Who exactly is going to participate in it?"

"Well... Uhh... you"

"What? who?"

"you"

"Can you speak a little louder"

"Fine... (hhhuuuuhh) YOU"

"Well you could have told me that at the start im fine with it"

(Boruto interpting)"Hold on hold on WHAT ABOUT ME!"

"Well you can co- (noticing Inojin) Boruto come here please"

"Kay mum"

"When did you tell me that Inojin was going to be here?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about him..."

"Boruto Uzumaki you are going to stay here with your friend until I get back you hear me!"

"Okay! but when do you get back?"

(Hinata says with a smirk)"Tomorrow afternoon"

"Whaaaaat!"

"Bye Boruto bye Inojin have a good day"

"Bye Mrs Uzumaki, you too!"(Inojin said with a smile)

When the door closed boruto walked back and stood next to Inojin then he huffed and turned to look at Inojin.

"What happened ?"(Inojin said )

"Well mum said that their going to the Genin exams because Himawari's going to participate in it, and I have to stay here with you - not that it's a bad thing"

"No it's okay i'll go home and you can go to the exams"(said Inojin with a fake smile on his face)

"NO you can stay here with me, I don't want you to walk home by yourself, mums going to take you home tomorrow afternoon until then we can do anything you want okay, for this time you're here I wont let you down"

When Inojin had heard those words from Borutos mouth he felt so special like someone gave him a big hug.

(Inojin thinking ) "What is this feeling, I've never ever felt like this before. Wait is this the feeling of... LOVE?, no it can't be... but if it was... father would never approve"

"Inojin, it's a pretty hot day, do you want some ice-cream?"

Inojin snapped out of his trance when Boruto talked to him

"Yes p-please"(Inojin said)

They both walked over to the kitchen with Inojin blushing and Boruto looking at him with a confused face. When they got to the kitchen they forgot that the freezer was on the top. They were both jumping up to get the freezer door open but they could'nt reach, Inojin was a little shorter but he was trying even more than Boruto, then Boruto had an idea and he said

"How about I get on my knees and you hop up, grab two ice-creams and hop back down, but only if you want to"

"Sure but just say stop if i hurt you okay"

"Okay''

After they had sussed it out Inojn hopped onto Boruto's knee, climbed up, opened the freezer door and grabbed the two ice creams just as he got them Inojin slipped and dropped butt first into Boruto's lap. Boruto was moaning in pain but surprisingly pleasure as-well, while Inojin was wiggling around trying to get out of his lap, but then Inojin felt something touch his backside something hard but as quickly as he felt it, it was gone. Boruto had picked Inojin up and sat him down next to him. They were both sweating as they were just in an akward situation. They saw the ice-creams in front of them they both reached at the same time but then Boruto finally said something.

"D-dont worry i'll get it"

"Oh th-thanks"

Boruto handed one to Inojin and he kept one for himself they both opened them at the same time and started licking them. After a few minutes Inojin was almost done but Boruto was still going, just on Inojin's last lick a small spoonfull only as big as a tablespoon fell on hi limited edition"The way of the ninja" t-shirt all the way down to the bottom of his stomach Inojin felt so embarassed and almost started crying. Boruto turned to look at him to see whats the matter, then he noticed the melted ice-cream on his t-shirt. He gathered all his courage and said

"L-let me get that for you"

Boruto leaning into Inojin bending down and placed his cheek to the side of his stomach, stuck out his tongue into the pile of creamy vanilla ice-cream just above his crotch Inojin groaned while Boruto was licking the ice-cream. After the final lick Inojin was blushing a soft pink under his eyes and breathing heavily.

"You know... you could have just gotten me a towel and i could have just wiped myself"

"Aww but thats not as fun"

(Boruto thinking) "Wait... what did I just say?! Did I mean to say that? Does this mean that i'm "gay?" I wonder if he likes me too? Wait why am I thinking these weird thoughts? Is it LOVE?

"Uhh Boruto" (Inojin said)

"Oh... Yes?"

"Your putting you hand on my- Ughh mmm haaahh"

Boruto looked down and noticed that his hand was on Inojins "nowhere square."

"Oh my gosh i'm so sorry I didn't mean to-"

"No.. it's okay it felt.. it felt.. it felt g-o-o-d"

"Oh, ok well im gonna go turn on the lights now cause its getting dark kay"

"Okay"

Boruto turned on the lights in the lounge, and thats when he saw the TV.

"Inojin come here"

"Okay"

While Inojin was walking through the house Boruto was rushing around and cleaning up the lounge. Then Inojin arrived at the front of the lounge room.

"Yes Boru-chan"

"Oh I was only gonna ask you if you want to have a movie night tonight?"

"If it's ok with you"

"Yeah it's fine with me"

"Okay cool"

"So we have the movies: The rise of the dead, The way of the ninja and The attack of the demon fox"

"Well, (inojin said) it is your house you choose"

"Oh okay... Lets watch The rise of the dead"

"O-okay s-sure"

Boruto turned on the TV and put the DVD in the video player. Then they sat next to each other on their 2 seater sofa. Close to the end of the movie the main character went into an abandoned mansion and that's when the zombies had a full force attack.

"Ahh!"

Inojin screamed when the zombies bit the main character in the movie.

"What's wrong Inojin?"Boruto said

"The movie it's too scary"

Then ther was a loud bang from the front door. Inojin Jumped and clinged to Boruto, Inojin was on top of Boruto with his legs wrapped around Boruto and inojin's feet touching Borutos back and Inojins "thing" touching Boruto's stomach then Inojin felt that "thing again it was there longer and it felt even better.

"Inojin, look at me.." Boruto said

"Yes.."

Then Boruto leaned in with inojins "thing touching his stomach even more and opened his mouth and kissed him. At first Inojin was surprised but then he gave in and opened his mouth too. Then Boruto inserted his tongue and so did Inojin both of them moaned in pleasure like:

''mmm nghhh mmghhh"

To Inojin Boruto's tongue felt so warm, Boruto thought the same way as Inojin their two "things" both felt rock hard and then not wanting to they separated their locked lips when they did that a string of saliva went on Boruto's face.

"S-so"

"Good"

"Was that your first time"

"It was my first but definitely not the last..."

Then they locked their lips again..

END OF CHAPTER


End file.
